A process, such as a business process, is frequently modeled by a business analyst using a high level non-structured flow graph model, such as a Unified Modeling Language (UML) Activity Graph. Often, it is desirable for a modeling tool to transform the process model represented in a flow graph to a process model represented in a well-structured flow language, such as Business Process Execution Language for web services (BPEL).
In order to transform the flow graph model to a structured flow language model, desired nesting and containment relationships to be included in the structured flow language model must be determined. However, the flow graph model typically lacks this information. To this extent, a need exists for a solution for transforming a flow graph model to a structured flow language model in which the desired nesting and containment relationships can be identified and generated in the structured flow language model.